


咖啡店里，我在写作

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: ¿Puedo un beso?我可以吻你吗？
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 5





	咖啡店里，我在写作

我冒着烈日，从公寓骑车前往咖啡店，大街上的行人寥寥无几，利物浦的夏天难得有这么炎热。等我赶到咖啡店，衬衫已经紧紧地黏在了我的后背上。出门前，瑞贝卡提醒我说今天会很热，T恤外面那件衬衫就别穿了。

我正卷着衬衫袖子。

“可是我喜欢这样穿衣服，”我对她说，“再说了我从来不扣衬衫扣子。”

玻璃橱窗上的我满脸通红，汗流满面，看起来相当狼狈。好在出门前我用过止汗露，喷了一点香水，至少我闻起来应该不会臭。瑞贝卡总说我的香水喷的太足。有这回事吗？

我擦干额头、两鬓的汗水，推开门，咖啡店内的冷气扑面而来，我闻到了咖啡的焦苦味。

他站在柜台后面，背对着我，即便我看不到他的正脸，但是亚当依旧和我记忆里的一样美。他的小臂肌肉紧绷着。

啊，亚当，亚当。

“下午好，乔丹，还是和往常一样吗？”艾米莉微笑着问道。

“嗯，是的，一杯双份意式浓缩，一杯冰水，一块蓝莓酱玛芬蛋糕。”

在我第一次见到亚当之前，我就已经是这间咖啡店的常客了，我想艾米莉可能是喜欢我的，不过这也许是我在自作多情，她对每个人都是如春风拂面一般温暖。

亚当依然背对着我，他的小臂肌肉紧绷着。

我来这间咖啡店是为了写作，但是现在我有了另外一个追求——亚当。尽管我和他从来没有任何交流。上个月十号我第一次见到他的时候，我便爱上了他。赞美上帝，在我那毫无波澜的二十九年的生命里，我头一次感受到了如火一般的热情。

啊，赞美上帝。

我接过餐盘，亚当依然背对着我。

我憧憬爱情，我书写爱情，我从未得到过爱情，我笔下的每一个人物都拥有过如焰火般绚烂但是短暂的爱情，他们怎么可能会拥有我不曾拥有的爱情，毕竟我从未拥有过啊。

不过这也许是受到了电影的影响，电影里面的同志爱情鲜有圆满的结局。

我左手边的位置上坐着一个阿拉伯人和一个东欧人，他们在欢笑中交谈着，我听不懂他们在说些什么。他们很幸福。

正是因为结局的悲伤，前面的激情才会显得璀璨啊。我喜欢意式浓缩和蓝莓玛芬，甜和苦。冰水是我的伏特加，一边看电影，一边啜饮伏特加，我致敬每一处接吻和做爱的镜头。

亚当是否和我一样，是个同性恋？我希望他是。

今天是六月十七号，我的生日，我收到了一封利物浦俱乐部的电子贺卡。我知道所有的注册用户都会在生日当天受到这样一封贺卡，但是这并不妨碍我认为这张贺卡是专属我一个人的。

亚当来到了二楼，收拾餐盘。我现在能看到他的侧脸、他蓝色的眼睛，就这样一直看着他我也不会感到无聊，我希望跃入如大海般湛蓝的眼眸里。他的胳膊很结实，我希望被那样的胳膊拥抱着。他的手指修长，我希望在做爱时吮吸他的食指。

亚当下楼了。

是的，写作，我将文字全然抛掷在了脑后。可是我不知道能写些什么，我所有的故事不过是一遍又一遍地重复某个套路罢了——先甜后苦，和我喜欢的同志电影一个模样。

啊，爱情，我从不奢求，却又极度渴望。这两种看似矛盾的心理却在我这里形成了某种统一，使我痛苦不已，正如我笔下的人物一样。

昨晚我喝了个烂醉如泥，伏特加和同志电影对我有着绝对的吸引力，今早我拖着疲倦的身子走进浴室，一边冲澡，一边自慰，我脑海里只有昨晚的电影里的性爱场景——拉美拥有绝色的男人。我没有感受到快感，只有生理性的恶心。瑞贝卡已经做好了早餐，橙汁和烤吐司片。感谢她在我难受的时候照顾我，几乎每个星期六的早晨都会如此。星期五的夜晚要么是在卧室里，要么是在酒吧，总会有伏特加陪伴我。

我丝毫感受不到窗外的炎热，咖啡店里的冷气开得很足。到现在为止，我收到了瑞贝卡和利物浦俱乐部的生日祝福。我突然失去了写作的欲望，托着腮，看着空荡荡的街道，行人都躲进了室内，街边站着一位卖花的小贩，他摊位上的花过不了多久就会打蔫。天气太热了。

昨晚的电影讲的是一个渔民和一个大城市来的学生的故事，这是作为同性恋的好处，身份在脱离了现实的性吸引面前仅仅是螳臂当车。我想和亚当在咖啡店的厕所隔间里拥吻，他的嘴唇看上去如丝绸般细腻柔软，我想和亚当在他的十三平米的公寓里做爱，炉子上坐着水壶，已经烧得嘶嘶响，我们继续接吻。我重复着电影的该片段，心脏仿佛被人捏住一般，微弱的电流刺激着我的下体。

亚当的脚步声打碎了我的幻想，他今天穿着一双厚底靴，后跟落地的声音清脆响亮，我抬起头，期望见到亚当出现在楼梯口。声音停止了。咖啡店的二楼依然只有我一个人。

咖啡店的灯光是暖黄色的。不知道除了各个社交软件的生日祝福之外，我今天是否还会收到其他的祝福。太阳在天空上画出了一道不可见的弧线。我下楼，要了一杯冰水，没有看见亚当。他去哪儿了？艾米莉今天似乎格外热情。

我嫉妒这个女孩，在这间咖啡店里，她可以随时都和亚当在一起。有时候，我希望自己是一个女孩，如此我可以向我喜欢的男孩告白，在其他人眼中，那是多么正常的事情啊。我并不会因为自己的性取向而烦恼。这只是我在找借口，我没有向亚当告白的勇气。我今晚应该去酒吧喝一杯，或许我应该鼓足勇气邀请他一同去，就像兄弟一样。我今晚应该喝个烂醉。

那个卖花的小贩还在街边，他今天一束花也没有卖出去，我觉得我应该离开了。买一束花，买两块黑森林蛋糕，瑞贝卡应该已经在准备晚餐了。不过或许我应该再多等一会儿，外面还是很热，窗户外侧结着一层露水。我想再见亚当一面，然后离开。

我打电话告诉瑞贝卡，今天晚上我不回去了。她问我是不是遇见了一个特殊的人。我没有回答，只是重复着“今天晚上我不回去了”。今天晚上我会去同志酒吧喝个烂醉，然后跟某个陌生男人回家。我会和他做爱。但是我想再见亚当一面。

夏季，天黑得格外晚。

在我离开咖啡店之前，我没有见到亚当。

我徘徊在默西河边上，呼吸着温暖湿润的空气，伏特加和悲伤的同志电影失去了它们的吸引力。利物浦这座城市亮起了暖黄色的灯，照亮了默西河。游船鸣响汽笛，划破了波光粼粼的河面。

_I’m getting closer to the coast and realize how much I hate arriving at a destination. Transition is always a relief. Destination means death to me. If I could figure out a way to remain forever in transition, in the disconnected and unfamiliar, I could remain in a state of perpetual freedom._

这句话突然出现在我的脑海里。我应该去马德里，或者去巴塞罗那，或者去布宜诺斯艾利斯，然后遇见很多男人，和他们接吻，和他们做爱。利物浦有一个叫亚当的男人，他在等着我，尽管他还不认识我。

瑞贝卡送我的生日礼物应该是一本书，就像往年一样。

我所渴求，我所渴求。

我回到了咖啡店，二楼的灯已经熄灭了。我看见亚当站在柜台后面。推开门，冷气扑面而来。亚当抬起头，看着我，似乎有些愣神。

“一杯双份意式浓缩，一杯冰水。”

我想告诉他，我爱他。我是个懦夫。

“好的。”

我应该去挪威，乘着长船，航行在峡湾里。我没有买花，也没有买蛋糕，如果我今晚能在酒吧里遇见一个男人，然后和他回家，和他做爱。

亚当端来了咖啡和冰水。他望着我，我望着他，咖啡店里安静至极。我应该说句谢谢。

_¿Puedo un beso?_

我听懂了这句西班牙语。

我搂住他的后颈，吻了他。

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Puedo un beso?  
> 我可以吻你吗？


End file.
